


The Snowman

by jane_x80



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: Tony and Gibbs express their love for each other non-verbally.For Day 11 of the Happy Holiday Challenge on LJ.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Day 11 of the Happy Holiday Challenge on LJ](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/54808.html). The theme is "Snowball/Snowball fight/Snowman".
> 
> And this time I'm not too late to post it! Wheee! Hope y'all like it. :D
> 
> I was partially inspired by rose_malmaison's lovely story [Sweet Gestures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719426) and a couple other snowman related Gibbs/DiNozzo stories that I'd read (not on AO3 and I can't seem to find them again, sorry). :D

Gibbs was content. He was in his basement, sanding his boat, engaging in one of his favorite things in the world. He loved working with his hands to craft something beautiful. He lost himself in the work, the rhythm of his hands, the stretch of well-used muscles, the satisfaction of rubbing and polishing, transforming rough wood into something as smooth as silk, shaping it by hand. It was almost a sensuous feeling.

That thought surprised him and made him grin, thinking about the other sensuous thing that was now in his life. It had been a couple of months since Gibbs had been unable to stop himself from kissing DiNozzo in the elevator and then they hadn’t been able to stop kissing and touching each other, pulling shirts out of pants and scrabbling for flesh underneath their clothes.

Gibbs had had to forcibly pin Tony’s arms to his sides to try and stop them from tearing their clothes off and fucking right then and there. He’d managed to get them calmed by peppering soft kisses on Tony’s face and then taking him home that night and fucking him into the mattress.

Since then, they’d been inseparable after work. Tony had practically moved in with him and they slept in each other’s arms every night they weren’t working. They’d managed to keep their relationship secret from everyone at work for now, but Gibbs really didn’t care if anyone knew. Fuck Rule Twelve. It had been made because Jenny hadn’t been able to keep the personal separate from the professional. She’d jeopardized their work. But he didn’t see how Tony would ever do that and put his own personal needs before their cases. Tony was as much of a workaholic as he was, despite the younger man’s seemingly cavalier attitude towards life.

And Tony was a sensuous man. He enjoyed being touched and he loved to touch. Gibbs had never realized how touch-starved he’d been, even with three ex-wives. But Tony was always touching him now, when they weren’t at work and showing Gibbs everything that he had been missing all these years. Tony gave him back rubs and foot rubs, and they’d been fucking like Gibbs was at least twenty years younger. And even so, that wasn’t enough for him. Tony would hold his hand or snuggle himself into Gibbs’ arms, or lay his head in Gibbs’ lap, or even just run his fingers through Gibbs’ hair or along his shoulders as he walked by. And god help him, Gibbs enjoyed it all. Every single touch. He savored it, and he couldn’t help but reciprocate, which he knew made the younger man happy. Truth be told, Tony was probably the most touch-starved person he’d ever met. Which he understood, given Tony’s sad and lonely childhood. He’d probably almost never been touched once he started walking.

Gibbs sighed, thinking about the complicated man Tony was. It had been a little while since he’d set eyes on the man and god damn it, he missed his company. He checked his watch and listened hard, thinking maybe he’d be able to hear Tony moving around upstairs. But then Tony was padding down the basement steps in his socked feet, rubbing his hands together and shivering. His nose was red, and he was sniffling and blowing on his fingers to warm them.

“It is fucking cold out,” he complained. “I can’t believe you convinced me to shovel your driveway, you bastard.”

“You volunteered,” Gibbs said mildly.

“I did no such thing,” Tony sniffed.

Gibbs cocked an eyebrow at him in amusement.

“Alright. You bribed me,” Tony conceded. “And I will collect.”

“I look forward to it,” Gibbs smirked.

Tony rolled his eyes and then sneezed.

Gibbs dropped the sander and opened his arms. “C’mere,” he said softly. “I’ll warm you up.”

Tony immediately went into Gibbs’ arms and allowed the older man to wrap his arms around him, rubbing his warm, calloused hands up and down his spine. Tony buried himself in Gibbs’ arms, accepting the warmth he offered. He nuzzled Gibbs’ neck, making the older man jump at the coldness of his nose.

“Christ, your nose is cold,” Gibbs yelped.

“My entire body is cold, Jethro.”

“What took you so long anyway?”

“Your neighbor across the street really shouldn’t be shoveling snow at her age,” Tony sighed, referring to the seventy-some year old widow who lived alone.

“You shoveled her driveway?”

Tony shrugged, resting his head on Gibbs’ shoulder, breathing in the scent that was distinctly Gibbs.

“That was sweet of you, baby,” Gibbs told him, kissing him.

Tony grunted and threw himself into the kiss, and before long he was pressed face first up against the boat, naked, and Gibbs was balls deep inside him, both men lost to everything but their need for each other. Gibbs fucked him hard until Tony was coming, groaning and shuddering as he emptied himself onto the floor and Gibbs’ boat before the older man pushed himself deep into Tony’s body and filled it with his release.

Gibbs caught Tony before he could slide bonelessly to the floor, and laughed, kissing his neck. “Where’s your stamina, DiNozzo?”

“Apparently, I’m short on it after shoveling two huge driveways before being fucked from here to Sunday,” Tony panted. “Shit, I got cum on your boat,” he noticed the splashes on the boat’s ribs.

Gibbs snorted with laughter. “Well, I’ll take the blame for that for fucking you right on it,” he chuckled. “I’ll clean it and this floor later. C’mon. Let’s go shower.”

“Then I have to go get us some groceries. We are woefully under-supplied,” Tony mumbled.

They showered together and Gibbs took his time washing every single part of Tony, his lips and tongue following his fingers, until Tony was hard and aroused again in the shower. He dropped to his knees and took Tony’s cock in his mouth, sucking him off, palming and squeezing his balls and slipping his fingers and fucking Tony with his fingers as he hollowed his cheeks and deep throated his boyfriend. Tony’s moans drove him crazy, along with Tony’s fingers clutching his hair. The younger man held himself as still as he could, until he couldn’t help but thrust himself deep into Gibbs’ throat and coming.

Gibbs’ hand was immediately on his own hard dick, jerking himself off and coming again after a few tugs, one hand still on Tony’s softened cock and leaning his head on Tony’s thigh. He’d been so aroused by pleasuring Tony that it didn’t take much to get him to finish. He looked up, panting, to see Tony looking down at him, chest still heaving, smiling brilliantly at him and he smiled back.

Finally they cleaned off and stepped out of the shower. After Tony dressed, he kissed Gibbs and told him he was off to have lunch with Abby and then he would stop at the grocery store before coming home. Gibbs loved the sound of it. That Tony was coming home to him. He wanted the young man to do that every night.

“Also, look out the bedroom window after I leave, OK?” Tony grinned mischievously, kissing him again before he ran out the door.

Gibbs gave him a few minutes to back out of the newly shoveled, salted and sanded driveway before he went upstairs and looked out the bedroom window. He drew in a sharp breath. On his snowy front lawn was a snowman, with bright blue marbles for eyes, carrot for a nose, and pebbles for a mouth turned down in a scowl. An NCIS cap was on its head, stick arms stuck out of the armholes of a white crew-neck tshirt stretched around its round body, and what looked like tinfoil shaped into the NCIS badge was pinned to the shirt. How Tony had gotten the tshirt on the snowman, Gibbs didn’t want to know. He started laughing out loud, realizing that Tony had made a snowman Gibbs on his own front yard. And then his heart melted. Tony had stomped down snow to outline a huge heart that took up nearly the whole yard, around the snowman and stomped out “GIBBS” in large letters in the heart.

Gibbs smiled to himself, overflowing with love for the younger man. That night, he rewarded Tony with the tenderest, most loving sex, face to face, kissing him everywhere, expressing his love in the best way he knew how, physically, with touches.

In the morning, when Tony woke up, he was alone in bed. It wasn’t a surprise. Gibbs was an early riser and liked to get up at the crack of dawn, even on the weekends and their days off. He took the time for some alone basement time before he would come up and have breakfast with Tony when Tony awoke. Tony sighed and stretched, turning over and snuggling into Gibbs’ pillow. He was exhausted and his body ached. Shoveling snow had made him use muscles that he hadn’t exercised in a long time.

“Rise and shine, DiNozzo,” Gibbs’ voice startled him.

Tony stuck his head under Gibbs’ pillow and mumbled an objection.

“Coffee?” Gibbs held out a mug.

Sighing loudly, Tony slowly sat up and accepted the mug. “My body hurts,” he whined. “I think we need to get a snow blower.”

Gibbs laughed and leaned down to kiss him, loving the ‘we’ in Tony’s statement. “Go look out the window.”

Tony pouted. “Let me enjoy my coffee first,” he objected. “Besides, I’ve seen what’s out there.”

“Not this morning you haven’t,” Gibbs winked at him.

And just like that, Tony bounded energetically out of bed and to the bedroom window. His awed gasp made it all worth while.

“You did this?” Tony turned to him, beautiful green eyes huge and full of wonder.

Gibbs nodded and grinned, walking over to him.

“Fuck, Gibbs,” Tony whispered, grabbing his arm. “I love it.”

Gibbs looked out the window and smiled, seeing the second snowman that he’d made while Tony slept this morning. The second snowman wore Tony’s scarf, an NCIS cap turned backwards on his head, and an NCIS jacket, along with a matching tinfoil NCIS badge. One of the sleeves was tied to the first snowman’s stick hand, making it look like they were holding hands. Tony’s eyes were made of green pebbles, he had the requisite carrot nose, and his mouth turned up in a smile. Gibbs had also messed with the Gibbs snowman changing the scowl to a smile. And he had stomped out “TONY” in the heart next to his own name, making it GIBBS + TONY outlined in the heart, with the two snowmen holding hands.

Gibbs pulled Tony into his arms, his front to Tony’s back, spooning him as they stood in the window. He nuzzled into the younger man’s neck and kissed him softly, arms securely around Tony’s waist, before he put his chin on Tony’s shoulder.

“I love you,” Gibbs whispered into Tony’s ear.

Tony leaned back, eyes closed, one hand reaching back to hold Gibbs close to him, the other on Gibbs’ hands clasped around his middle. “Love you too,” he whispered back.

And they stood in the window, Gibbs holding the younger man, looking at the lovely snowmen tableau in Gibbs’ yard, and the blue-eyed agent knew that this was where he belonged, and where Tony belonged. In each other’s arms.


End file.
